Retaliation
by SylvieMarieRose
Summary: She's starting to turn to the darkest of evils. She knows she doesn't want to but her only escape is slowly controlling her to. She has one other option, but how can she run away in a big city like Detroit? She's just too different to fit in. She can't trust anybody she's around. They...hate. Humans hate what they don't understand. (Rest of sum. in Profile) (Explicit)
1. Prologue

**Retaliation**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

I'm done. I'm sick of being pushed around, but I still put up with it. Why? Because I don't have much of a choice. I'm sick and tired of everything. I'm actually finally on the breaking point. I'm sick of school. I'm sick of my 'Mother' and 'Father'. I'm sick and tired of lying, egotistical jackasses. They all think the same thing. _Ew, she's weird. _Why? Because I'm different. Because I'm not like everybody else my age or even any other human. I'm different.

How am I different? Well, let's see which way? People hate that I'm extremely quiet. Hardly anybody has ever heard my voice. When I do speak, they never like what I have to say. They ridicule my difference in appearance as well.

How am I different? My hair by itself is weird. It never tangles, never frizzes, and never looks dirty. It's always the wavy black and red self. My type? I never get sick. I always stay the same build, no matter how much I've starved myself, unintentionally. I don't feel hunger, so I don't always eat. I always have the wry, skinny little build that's barely filled out. _I'll be lucky if I hit past a B_. I know that a lot of girls won't even talk to me for that being part of the reason.

I can't read minds, but when I have an idea about something I just kind of get a feeling that tells me if it's right or wrong. It doesn't even matter the thought. Another thing that's off in my appearance that they seem to take into effect the most are my eyes. Having two different colored eyes are weird, but my colors? Blue, bright, electric blue my right eye was. The other eye, they rarely saw because I masked it behind the small shroud my hair has made me. It's a light purple that 'pops' when seen against my black and red hair. Most of them stare at it then walk off awkwardly; others say that they glow when both are revealed. I don't know what it really does. They think that one word always. I've learned to come to hate it as much as I did them_**. Weird. **_I honestly try to not cry around them. _Not that they'd ever notice anyways. _They think I'm heartless because of that. They're wrong. They never even got to know me, let alone ever love me.

Who are 'they'? They are the people around me. The ones that lie and say its going to be alright. The ones that take sympathy and say its just a misunderstanding. I hate sympathy and I don't need it. They all ridicule me. I have but one thing to say now. Now that I'm at my limits, patience and possibly life's end.

**This is now _MY _retaliation.**


	2. The River Bed

**Retaliation**

**Chapter One**

**The River Bed**

I was out on patrol for the new all-spark fragment when I saw something in the old river. The one we can now thank Megatron for being gone. I was trying to be quiet but I landed wrong and she whipped around, her tears clearly visible. I would have wondered what was making her burst a lubricating tube if I wasn't caught by her... well, her.

She was stunning. She had black hair that faded out then brightened to a red. A red that matched the Autobot emblem. Then her eyes. Her left eye was as blue as most Autobots, but her right one was unlike the violet of the Decepticon symbol. It was lighter, a shade of purple I actually enjoyed. They were so clear now and just so bright they looked like they really did glow. Her build was that of the old femme ninjas that Master used to tell me about. She was short for a human of her age which I was guessing was around her early adult or mid teenager years. She was small framed but still was slightly filled out in areas that Sari told me human males generally liked. I was daft enough to ask that question one time when I saw a man grab a woman's bumper; or as humans say, butt. Either way, she is staring at me now.

For a ninja, I'm not being very stealthy standing in the open like this. I quickly snapped a holograph and didn't even think first I just kinda spoke quickly "Can I meet you later? Maybe the next moon after dark?"

She intook a lot of air and I think that's what they call grasping maybe? Sari told me once but I don't pay that much attention to her anymore. She's pretty much Bumblebee's Sparkmate now since her transformation. She then tilted her head and asked, "Do you mean tomorrow?" I slowly nodded my head and stammered, "Y-Yes..."

She laughed a little. Then she spoke in a quiet voice but it was audible enough for me to understand.

"Sure, nobody else will talk to me..." She then got up and ran away smiling, but still leaking tears that looked like they crystallized when they fell off her face. Maybe normal humans do that. Sari wasn't normal after all. Then again something told me she _wasn't_ normal.

I transformed and searched through my processor for that clip I had taken. Once I found it, I couldn't stop looking at it and I started to drift my thoughts until once sentence came up and kept repeating itself like some kind of broken record. "...nobody else will talk to me anyways." Why wouldn't she be liked? She's enough to even make _me_ lose my concentration. Wouldn't the guys be after her like a cat prowling a bird? I became distraught again by the thoughts and it costed me. I almost ran into the back of another vehicle. _Once again the ninja is distracted._

The holograph.. I looked at it now through my memory files. She was crying, but she was still stunning. Crying. _Tears!_ I zoomed in on her tears and they were crystals.. What human produces _crystal_ tears?

I walked in the base trying not to smile or act excited. I gave my report to Optimus and headed off to my chambers. The tree beautiful as always, stood proud and strong. Proud. Strong. The two things I didn't see in her. She was broken like I was at one time. She had no pride that I saw. She didn't have the strength to do anything else but cry. Maybe she pushed others away. Maybe she is spoiled. Maybe she just gave up. Maybe this, Maybe that. I need to find out now. I have to wait though. I got frustrated and just shut my systems down. If they're off, tomorrow will come sooner, right? I can't overwork myself again. Last time I did that I got knocked on the back of my head by Master Yoketron.

_**-System Shutting Down-**_

Goodnight, mystery Honour.

* * *

_I was at the river bend looking at her, eye to eye. I wasn't what I looked like when Shockwave made us humans. I didn't know how I somehow knew it was me, but I knew. I had jet black hair with golden tips and blue-gold eyes. I had a gold shirt under a black jacket, black tennis shoes, and dark blue jeans. And I was with Honour._

_She had an electric blue hoodie that had black designs on it and black heels with light wash jeans that looked like they were tight. Everything made her stand out and just stunning. I took a step back when she took her hoodie off, revealing a black tank-top with red words with crossed swords saying 'Ninja'._

_I didn't know how they didn't notice me with me standing almost over them. I started to walk away when I noticed something flash. It was something in her hands. It looked like a necklace but she turned around really quickly and wrapped it around something that wasn't there at first but then it showed itself.. He was or at least I think it was one of the jet twins. I was wrong though when I realized who it was when he spoke. _

_"Honour..."_

_It was Sentinel Prime. The scrappiest bot you'll ever meet. He belongs to the guard of a scrap heap, not the Elite Guard. Optimus knew of honor and deserves that high of a rank, but never a coward such as Sentinel who knew nothing of the meaning of honor. I was mentally cheering for her to end his sorry spark. _

_Then something moved at the corner of my eye and I saw Honour hit the ground, in stasis lock and bleeding. She started to twitch a little, then it just stopped as quickly as it had started. She looked relaxed. _

_Then she stood up; this time her hair was barely in front of her face and her eyes were now noticeably red. Both of them. _

_The red eyes were freaky, but now my eyes flicked to her shoulder. A shuriken was there, embedded and blood everywhere. Things were going by so fast but I still somehow noticed them. She growled like the Predicons did in the Vehlos part of old Cybertron. That was a beautiful part of Cybertron I had always loves it there. It reminded me of the pictures of jungles I saw on TV only the metallic version of it._

_She ripped the shuriken out of her shoulder and held it above Sentinel's throat. She swung her arm back and..._


End file.
